


True Love? It Doesn't Exist

by BlackCanine



Series: Charming Suits You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are cordially invited to Prince Charming's and Prince Thomas' arranged wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love? It Doesn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a [prompt](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=863474#t863474/) found at [ouatkinkmeme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) at LiveJournal: "King Midas never offers Abigail's hand for marriage, he simply hands King George lots of gold and leaves. Later on, King George decides to wed Charming to Price Thomas for some political reason or whatever. Charming is not happy at first, as he should be able to choose who he loves, but turns out he really does like Prince Thomas". 
> 
> I do not own _Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story._

It’s been two days since Kind Midas left, since he took his golden draconic trophy back to his palace, where it shall shine between the chimera and the mapinguari for many decades to come. He’s still at King George’s castle, now packing his belongings so he can go back to the quiet life he’s come to miss in the few days he’s been away from home. He was given James’ room, his deceased twin brother. From time to time he looks up from his luggage and looks around the room. Who had this man been, this brother of his? What was he like? Was he kind? Was he honorable? A man he would’ve been proud to call his king? He’d never know now, unless he wants to spend some time with King George listening to stories about James. A parody of father-son bonding. The mere idea makes him feel sick, so he goes back to his packing.

“Not so fast, son,” he hears King George say behind him. He stiffens and almost can’t repress the shudder at the word “son”. Almost.

“What is it?” he asks.

“There’s been a change of plans. You can’t go home.” Somehow, he isn’t even surprised to hear this.

“And why is that?”

“An interesting offer has come up. A chance of a merger. An opportunity to join two prosper kingdoms, with a marriage,” King George explains with reverence.

“A marriage? Wait, why? I thought you got what you wanted: the kingdom has been rescued. Midas got rid of the dragon and you got the gold.”

“Gold doesn’t grow on trees and do you think Midas is foolish enough to give another king so much gold that he could overpower him? He gave our kingdom little more than what it needs to survive. It will not last forever.”

“Well, that’s too bad. And I don’t blame Midas for not giving you too much gold, you’re so greedy that you wouldn’t hesitate to take over his kingdom if you were given the chance. Instead of waiting for magic golden touches you should push the kingdom forth the way any other king does: without magic.”

“Which is exactly what I’m doing. No magic here, son, just you getting married and uniting the realms, just the way every other king does,” King George announces.

“I am not marrying some king’s unknown daughter.”

“Well, that’s great, because you’re marrying a king’s son,” the monarch mocks.

“Are you serious?”

“His name is Prince Thomas and let me be clear: if you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom. You will marry this boy, or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me?” the tyrant barks at him as he approaches the shepherd menacingly.

 

The ride to Thomas’ kingdom is long and tiresome. He sits inside the carriage and toys with the ring his mother gave him. “True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son,” she had said. If that’s the case, the ring should probably just slip through his fingers and out the window and then roll down the path they were riding, rolling as fast as it can in the opposite direction they are traveling. “Your freedom to choose is more important than anything,” she’d said, but that’s not true. The lives of everyone in the kingdom, his mother’s; he can’t just put his wishes before all of them. The shepherd sighs and chuckles bitterly.

“True love? It doesn’t exist,” he mutters.

He wonders who this man he’s about to marry is. He asks himself if he can truly spend the rest of his life next to a complete stranger. And that’s not all. Of all the royal offspring King George could’ve gotten him engaged to, he’d picked a man. It’s not that the idea of being with a man repels him, he knows he’s always looked at men his age the same way he looks at women, but he always thought he’d end up marrying a girl, starting a family with her, running his old farm together. It’s not that he actually prefers running a farm than being a prince, but he wanted to be able to choose the life he led. “Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie,” that eerie man that had first told him about his twin brother had said to him. “Just make sure it’s the right one,” he had added. And at that moment, he’s definitely not sure he’s making the right one.

 

The palace he’s taken to is beautiful. All white and bright, unlike the gloomy insides of King George’s castle. Just as he approaches the steps, the King, the man who would become his father-in-law, walks out the front doors, surrounded by his knights and a young blonde man he assumes is Prince Thomas.

“Prince James!” the King greets with a smile and open arms. “We are thrilled to have you join our family,” he says as he places his hands on his shoulders and gives him a cordial hug. “May I introduce you to my son, Prince Thomas.”

The prince looks so young. Much younger than him, yet he looks like he’s been preparing all his life to rule a kingdom. His features are strong, his eyes are blue and his hair blonde just like his own. He has to admit, the boy is handsome. He offers his hand to Prince Thomas, who shakes it with a firm grip.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Thomas” he says politely.

“The pleasure is mine, Prince James” Thomas replies with a smile. The smile is bright, sincere and innocent, almost childish. The one feature in him that doesn’t speak of a boy who was forced to grow too fast. He isn’t sure of what he was expecting, but Prince Thomas is definitely not it. The situation isn’t ideal, he isn’t marrying someone he chose, but the alternative he got is not all that unpleasant. On the contrary.

 

Thomas finds his prince looking around the walls of his bed chamber.

“Hey there.” His words startle the older man.

“Sorry to intrude, I was just—”

“No need to apologize, this room will be yours soon. Tomorrow night, actually.”

"Yeah, about that. There’s something I need to say, before we go on with this wedding.” This gets a frown from Thomas, and he’s never wanted to make a frown disappear more than he does at that moment.

“What is it, James?”

“There’s something you should know before we do this. And if you choose not to marry me after I tell you, I understand.”

“Because that doesn’t sound ominous, Thomas jokes.

“I should start with my name, which is not James.” Thomas reaction at that is completely unreadable.

 

They spend hours sitting on the bed, talking. He tells his story and Thomas listens. Thomas doesn’t look like he’s mad, all the opposite.

“So you’re saving your family, your entire kingdom, and all it costs you is your happiness,” Thomas recounts.

“Seemed like the honorable thing to do,” the older man shrugs.

“Aren’t you a real Prince Charming?” Thomas says with a smile, and the shepherd realizes that if he’s to spend the rest of his life with this man, he’ll have to make sure he sees that smile as often as possible.

“I already told you my name.”

“Don’t care, Charming suits you,” he says as he laughs, but then he adds: “Do you even like men? King George told my father that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Of course he did,” the prince replies with a bitter chuckle. “I don’t not like them,” he offers, “though I always saw myself marrying a woman.”

“Beautiful creatures, they don’t make me indifferent either,” Thomas agrees.

“So you don’t care I’m not really royalty?”

“From what you told me, your twin brother wasn’t either, at least not by blood. But I don’t find blood to be all that important.”

“You don’t?”

“My father has been preparing me to take over the kingdom after he dies and when we discussed suitable spouses, I told him I want a man who’s honorable, strong, brave, someone who would reign beside me, the cradle really didn’t matter. But my father said it was imperative that I married royalty and I thought the same thing you did: I should be able to marry who I choose.” Both princes chuckle at that.

“When I heard King George’s son had slayed the dragon that terrorized Midas’ realm, I told my father that was the prince I wanted to marry and he agreed. And look at that: not only did you defeat the beast, without any knowledge of dragon slaying I may add, but you turned out to be much, much more than I had asked for. You put others before yourself, you are kind and honorable. I know I am not the person you imagined you’d spend your life with, I know I am not the one you chose, but now that I get to know you, I want to be the kind of person you would have chosen if given he chance. If you let me.”

Thomas’ words leave the shepherd speechless. This is not at all what he had expected from the prince. For someone so young, Thomas is incredibly mature. He had praised him for being kind, honorable and unselfish, but all he can see is that Thomas possesses the very same qualities he spoke of. He stares into Thomas’ blue eyes until he realizes he’d been tacitly asked a question.

“If I let you?”

“I can get your mother to safety, I can get King George to agree to a new deal. All you have to do is say the word and you’ll be free to be your own man, no hard feelings.”

The offer takes him by surprise and the shepherd takes a few moments to consider it, not tearing his eyes from Thomas’. He’s been offered what he wanted since King George made this arrangement but he knows what taking Thomas up on this would mean to the younger prince: he would still have to marry royalty and this time it wouldn’t be someone Thomas chooses. By accepting his offer he would condemn Thomas to the same fate he was being saved from. Could he really do that? And was Prince Thomas that bad of an option for him?

“I didn’t choose you,” he speaks at last, “but I think you already are the kind of man I would have chosen.”

And there it was: Thomas’ smile lighting up his face.

 

The shepherd stares at the fireworks from the balcony of what from now and on is his new bed chamber. His and Thomas’ bed chamber. He can’t quite get used to that idea just yet. He hears Thomas’ steps approaching from behind him. Funny how with so little time of knowing each him he can recognize the young prince’s steps. Thomas stands next to him and stares at the fireworks along with him.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asks him and he turns his head to face him. The young prince looks so handsome, dressed all in white, just like him. Over the days that had gone by between their first real conversation and their wedding, they spent plenty of time just talking, getting to know each other. They traded stories about farms and palaces and discovered they both find peace in horse riding. They haven’t known each other for too long, but the shepherd can tell the worry in Thomas’ eyes as the fireworks crack is sincere.

“Nothing,” he answers, all to aware of how unconvincing he sounds. “Every year when I was growing up, I used to watch the fireworks from afar. And I knew what they meant: something special was happening at King George’s castle.”

“And now these are for you. For our wedding,” Thomas replies, getting nothing but a thoughtful sigh from his husband, who turns his sight back to the fireworks, the pain in his eyes evident. “I know this is not the life you were expecting, I know all the riches both our fathers have offered us are not worth an arranged marriage. At least not most times.” These last words get his prince’s attention, so Thomas continues. “I know we don’t really know each other and I know we’re just two strangers thrown in a political merger; but despite that, ever since I met you, I’ve wanted to get to know you. And isn’t that how true love is born? With the unexplainable need to get to know each other?”

Despite himself, Thomas’ words come out as a plea rather than as a question. His blue eyes are met with a pair just as blue. He’s beautiful, Thomas thinks, not only in his looks but who he is, is a beautiful person: honorable, willing to put others before him, the kind of man he strives to be. As far as arranged marriages go, it could have been a lot worse.

“You’re right,” at last comes the prince’s answer. “That’s how any love story I’ve ever heard begins: with two strangers bumping into each other by circumstances neither could control. Then it goes on from there. And I also want to get to know you, now that fate has put you in my path.”

At last the prince smiles and is rewarded with the brightest smile he’s ever seen in Thomas’ face since he met him. And wasn’t that part of what love was all about? Making smile someone who makes you smile? Almost without conscious thought, they both slowly get closer until their lips meet for the first time when no one’s looking. To both of them, that one right there, with no one around to play a part for, is their first kiss. And what better way to have one’s first kiss, than at the balcony of a palace, with fireworks going off in the night?

“Come on,” Tomas says softly. “They’re waiting for us.”

 

They both stand by the bed without really knowing what to do next, shuffling uncomfortably on their feet.

“So…” Thomas begins.

“So,” the other prince replies with a nervous chuckle. He knew this moment was coming. It’s his wedding night, he knows what was expected.

“I guess we should go to bed,” Thomas says.

“You mean ‘go to bed’ go to bed or _go to bed_?” the shepherd asks, adding a suggestive grin to his last words.

“Whatever you want,” Thomas replies softly.

 

They end up lying in bed talking like old friends who’ve known each other forever, until the younger man touches the subject they were both avoiding.

“Ever been with someone before?” he inquires.

“A few women,” the shepherd mumbles. “You?”

“A few women,” Thomas parrots, “a man was never in your plans, was there?” he asks.

“As I told you before, I’m not indifferent to them, but I’ve never done anything with any.”

“You’d be my first too. I’m happy you’ll be my first,” Thomas says.

“This can go in two different ways.” the shepherd states.

“I know,” Thomas concedes.

“Ever thought about how you—”

“I guess I’ve always considered myself to be domineering. I like to control, I like to possess. But I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it the other way around. I kind of like the idea of you claiming me. I like you, Charming.”

“I told you, it’s…”

“Nah, I still like Charming better,” Thomas interrupts him with a grin and leans over to kiss his prince.

“Charming it is,” is the shepherd’s smiling response before he kisses Thomas back.

The kiss begins soft and chaste but it’s not long before both princes engage in a fight for dominance. Thomas reaches to hold on to Charming’s arms as they kiss and the motion makes their lower bodies collide against each other. Charming can feel Thomas getting hard beneath his clothes and it doesn’t take much for Charming’s arousal to manifest itself.

Charming rolls them over so Thomas is pinned under him. The younger prince doesn’t put any resistance and lets himself be manhandled without ever tearing his mouth away from Charming’s. Thomas’ hands fumble with Charming’s clothes as he tries to get rid of them. Charming breaks the kiss to remove his shirt and sees Thomas’ pupils widen at the sight.

“You’re so strong,” Thomas whispers and then moves his hand down to reach Charming’s pants. Charming removes what is left of his clothing while Thomas sits so he can do the same with his own. As Thomas strips, Charming recaptures his mouth and cups the young prince’s face with his hands. Thomas manages to flip them over so this time he’s on top of Charming. They are both naked now and their erections press together.

Thomas kisses Charming again and as he does so, he lets his hands roam free across the muscles of the man’s chest and stomach. His mouth moves down to suck at Charming’s neck and it keeps going further and further down to drop kisses all over the elder prince. He’s soon facing Charming’s erection but does his best to avoid it and keeps kissing his man’s body: his thighs, his knees, his calves. Then he moves back up and this time he stops with his face just above Charming’s cock.

It’s long, thick and Thomas had never been in front of that particular section of another man’s anatomy before. He wonders if he’d be any good at what he’s about to try and gives one tentative lick to the head. Charming moans at the action and lifts his head to see what Thomas is doing.

What he sees is Thomas opening his mouth to take the head of his cock in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Charming moans Thomas’ name as his prince keeps the tip of his member trapped between his lips. After a few more suctions, he pulls away and reaches down to lick Charming’s balls. Then he goes back up and begins licking along the length of Charming’s cock.

“T-Thomas, p-please stop teasing me,” Charming mutters in broken words.

Thomas takes pity of him and engulfs once again the head of Charming’s dick inside his mouth, but this time he tries to take in as much of it as he can. He isn’t able to put all of Charming’s length inside him, so he covers what he can’t reach with his fist and holds on to it tightly, then he begins bobbing his head up and down.

Thomas isn’t sure if he’s doing a good job, but Charming’s moans make it look like he ‘s doing fine. Once he manages to find a good sucking and breathing rhythm, he tries once again to get as much of Charming’s cock as possible. He relaxes his throat and is finally able to get it all the way in.

“God, Thomas, that feels so good!” Charming moans and Thomas resumes the suction. Meanwhile, he lets his hands roam freely across Charming’s chest and Charming unconsciously bucks his hips up, which at first startles Thomas, but he manages to keep his rhythm. Charming’s moans let Thomas know he’s close, so he speeds up his sucking, which makes the movements of Charming’s hips become completely erratic.

“Thomas, I’m close”, Charming mumbles, attempting to warn the young prince so he can stop before it’s too late, but Thomas sucks him off more franticly and Charming can’t hold it any longer. A long moan accompanies his orgasm as Thomas does his best to receive all of Charming’s release inside his mouth, but can’t stop some of it from dripping out of his mouth as he keeps Charming’s cock inside until the last spasm is gone.

“God, Thomas, that was…” Charming pants.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Thomas says as he gets up to retrieve a small jar of massage oil from the bedside table. Charming follows him with his eyes and they fly open in realization.

“I want to be inside of you,” Thomas says with soft voice, “is that okay?”

Maybe it’s the effect of his recent orgasm, but he barely gives it any thought at all as he nods his approval to Thomas.

Thomas moves down to kiss Charming again. He can still taste his own release in Thomas’ mouth. Thomas climbs on top of him to continue kissing him. Soon after, Charming feels a couple of fingers make their way to the crack of his ass.

“Turn over,” Thomas whispers, “it will be easer this way.”

Charming complies once Thomas climbs off of him. He rests his head on his arms as strong hands begin massaging his back. Charming moans again in appreciation and gives himself over to the feeling of Thomas firmly stroking every inch of his backside, then move down to the back of his thighs and knees. Thomas grabs each one of his ass cheeks with his hands.

“God, you’re beautiful, Charming,” Thomas sighs and spreads open Charming’s cheeks.

Charming feels a slicked finger teasing his hole and he tenses immediately. Thomas notices and places his other hand on top of Charming’s back, rubbing it to soothe the tension.

“Shhh, relax for me, okay? I’ve got you,” he says in an appeasing voice.

Charming does his best to relax but all he can think of is the finger circling his hole. He feels Thomas’ mouth suck lightly on his shoulder and then a little rougher and that distracts him from the feeling of Thomas’ index finger finally getting past the entrance of his ass.

Charming moans as Thomas fingers him up and down while he caresses his ass in circular, soothing motions. The stimulation makes his cock slowly swell below his stomach and then Thomas hits something that makes him yelp and moan. His eyes fly open.

“Thomas!”

“Felt good?” Thomas asks.

“Do it again.” It was clearly a command and Thomas wouldn’t dream to disobey.

“God! Keep doing it!”

Thomas hits Charming’s prostate a couple more times before sliding his middle finger in.

Charming had never felt anything like the feel of Thomas’ fingers scissoring him open with excruciatingly slow calm. Every now and then, Thomas hits his prostate making him moan and his cock leak. Soon, two fingers become three and Charming is rubbing himself against the bedding, lifting his ass up to meet Thomas’ fingers.

“T-Thomas, I think I-I’m ready, p-please,” he hears himself say.

Thomas wastes no time removing his fingers from Charming’s ass and coating his neglected erection with massage oil. He lines himself up behind Charming’s hole and presses the tip of it against the entrance. Charming tenses up again.

Thomas’ fingers are nothing, nothing compared to his cock. It’s thick and Charming knows it’s long too. He suddenly regrets not letting Thomas prepare him more. The head pushes past the ring of muscle and it hurts. Charming can feel tears stinging his eyes but doesn’t stop Thomas. He knows it will feel better soon. God, he hopes so.

Thomas slides in slowly, getting in inch by inch, until he’s buried balls deep inside him, then he stops.

“Can I move?”, he asks.

Charming takes a deep breath before nodding his approval. It doesn’t hurt as much now, it just feels uncomfortable. He can feel his erection deflate underneath him.

Thomas begins moving in and out and soon he finds the spot that had broken Charming to moans minutes before. Charming violently pushes his hips up to meet Thomas’ thrusts.

“More!” he yells.

Thomas pushes in again and aims to hit Charming’s prostate over and over.

“Harder, harder!” Charming begs and Thomas’ thrusts become more violent. It feels amazing. Charming is so tight and it’s so warm inside him. His ass is squeezing his cock like a vice and he isn’t sure he can last much longer.

Once Thomas finds Charming’s prostate, the pain disappears and Charming’s cock is back at full hardness. He reaches down to stroke it but Thomas’ hand gets there first. Charming begins pushing himself back and forth to sink inside Thomas’ fist and slam himself against Thomas’ cock. The younger prince catches on his rhythm and matches it perfectly.

“So tight, Charming, so tight, it feels incredible, I’m so close now,” Thomas mutters and Charming isn’t far behind, so lost in sensation he doesn’t even answer. Both princes speed up their rhythm and soon it’s over for both of them. Thomas empties himself inside Charming’s ass and the warm feeling of the young man’s release inside him pushes Charming to the edge and he comes for the second time that night all over Thomas’ hand.

Thomas rides what’s left of his orgasm and strokes Charming’s overstimulated cock. Once both their spasms are over, he pulls out of Charming and collapses next to him. Charming turns on his side to face him.

“That was…” Thomas begins.

“I know,” Charming agrees.

“What was it like?” Thomas asks out of curiosity.

“What wasn’t it like?” Charming chuckles, “At first it hurt, I couldn’t believe I agreed to it, but then you hit something inside me… It was wild!"

“Care to show me how it felt?” Thomas says.

“Are you sure?”

“I want to know,” Thomas shrugs, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Charming finds Thomas’ mouth and kisses him earnestly. They make out for a while, losing themselves in the intimacy of it. Soon their bodies begin to react again. Thomas feels Charming’s erection rub against his thigh and he knows it’s his turn to give himself over to him. Charming looks at him searching for approval in his eyes. Thomas reaches around to find the jar of oil on the bedside table and hands it to Charming with a small nod.

Charming’s head finds it’s way between Thomas’ spread legs and he teases his entrance with oiled fingers. Thomas tenses but spreads his legs further to grant Charming better access. Charming stares at Thomas’ erection and speaks.

“You were amazing, sucking me off, getting all of me inside your mouth,” he says. He then takes the tip of Thomas’ cock inside his mouth and slowly begins moving his head down to get most of it inside his mouth.

Thomas’ a tad shorter than Charming, but it still takes some work to get it all in. Thomas gets lost in the feel of Charming’s soft lips sucking him off. He looks down and finds Charming staring back at him, his lips open wide around his cock. He can’t describe what it feels like, watching Charming with his mouth wide open to pleasure him, searching for his approval with his eyes. Thomas moans and bucks his hips up and barely feels when Charming slides his finger inside his ass.

“Charming, Charming!” he moans, torn between the feel of Charming’s warm mouth taking him in and his calloused finger probing inside of him. It’s all too much and soon he’s shooting his release between Charming’s lips.

Thomas feels guilty for not warning Charming beforehand, but his prince doesn’t seem to mind as he does his best to swallow the young man’s come. Thomas stares in awe as Charming licks every drop that isn’t able to swallow.

Once Thomas’ dick begins softening inside Charming’s mouth, he pulls away and flips Thomas over so he‘s facing down on the pillows. Thomas sees a flash of possessiveness across Charming’s eyes and damn if that doesn’t turn him on.

Charming resumes preparing his young lover as Thomas bucks his hips up to meet with Charming’s finger. One finger soon becomes two and then three. Thomas is hard like he hasn’t just come twice that night. Charming’s hands are rougher than his own and his calloused fingers send spikes of pleasure through Thomas’ body.

“Harder, please, Charming, rougher!” And Charming complies, firmly grabbing his prince’s ass with one hand while he pushes his fingers in and out of his hole.

When Thomas is reduced to incoherent moans, Charming reckons it’s time. He oils up his cock and places it at Thomas’ entrance. Thomas bucks his hips up, almost impaling himself on Charming’s erection.

“Easy, Thomas,” Charming says as he places a firm hand on Thomas’ back. “I’ll get you there.” He pushes inside Thomas and there’s nothing else in the universe aside from the tight heat of the young man’s body. Charming groans.

“You’re so tight! You are squeezing me so hard, it feels so good!” he says, “Please, tell me I can move.”

Despite all the preparation and his own arousal, having Charming’s huge cock inside him is painful and yet, Thomas is so turned on he just nods franticly so Charming can move.

“Yes, please, Charming, move!” and Charming does just that. Slow and careful at first, but Thomas is having none of that. He pushes himself against Charming’s cock and begs. “Harder, please, harder!”

Charming learns a thing or two about how Thomas likes it. When he tops, he likes to take and control, but when he bottoms, he likes to be claimed, he wants Charming to be rough and even a little hurtful, so Charming does his best to please his prince. He holds on to Thomas’ hips and fucks him violently. Charming’s rough hands send waves of sensation through Thomas’ body and he moans and pants as he stutters.

“Your hands, C-Charming, y-your hands! God, take me harder!”

“You like it rough, uh?” Charming grunts as he slams inside Thomas and increases the pace. His thrusts and become more and more erratic and he knows he’s close.

“W-Wait,” Thomas mutters and Charming stops, he stops everything.

“I wanna see you when you make me come,” Thomas says as he turns over and lowers himself on Charming’s lap. Charming carefully guides his lover onto his cock and soon Thomas is moving his body up and down on Charming’s shaft.

And that was possibly the hottest thing Charming has experienced that night, hell in his entire life: young, sweet, prince Thomas, impaling himself on his cock, bouncing up and down on his lap like he can’t get enough of it, his hands roaming free across Charming’s back and arms. Thomas kisses him violently and Charming does his best to hold off his release as his lover desperately searches his own orgasm.

It doesn’t take long. Thomas is so far gone a few more thrusts are enough to make him shoot with explosive force between their stomachs. That’s all Charming needed. He grabs Thomas’ ass cheeks with a firm grip and at last he floods Thomas’ ass with his release.

After a few moments of panting and getting back their breath, Charming helps Thomas get off his lap and both princes collapse on the bed, facing the ceiling.

“You are amazing,” Charming says.

“So are you,” Thomas replies, impressed at how many times Charming had made him come in one night. Then he giggles.

The giggle showed Charming once again the boy that hid inside the man that had been forced to grown up way too fast. He loves that he can see that side of Thomas.

“What is it?” he asks.

Thomas turns to face him and smiles.

“I told you you were charming,” he says with a grin.

Charming simply laughs in bliss. Maybe true love does exist after all, and he can’t wait to find out.


End file.
